


Spirals of Love

by lipsticki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Day At The Beach, Love Confessions, M/M, Ocean, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticki/pseuds/lipsticki
Summary: When the paladins return to Earth after saving the universe, they have a beach party that leads Lance to discover some things he didn’t know about Keith — and things he didn’t even know about himself.





	Spirals of Love

A salty breeze ruffled Lance’s hair as he lay on a towel and gazed out at the calm ocean, the gentle rolling of the waves immediately helping to relax him, just like they always did when he lived on Earth. He picked up a little shell and rolled it between his fingers, a small smile on his lips. It was the spiraling, cone-shaped kind that he could never remember the actual name of — he and his siblings just called them spiral shells. 

God, how he’d missed his siblings. His whole family, in fact. It was so good to be home again — home for good. The evil in the universe had been vanquished, at least for now. 

Consequently, the paladins could now simply have a party on the beach, hang out as friends, and breathe a sigh of relief without worrying about the wellbeing of the whole universe. Lance smiled and raised his water bottle to his lips to take a sip. 

“Heads up!” 

Something smacked into the back of his head and caused him to drop his water bottle onto the beach towel he was splayed on. Cold water flooded out of the container, drenching a large part of the towel. 

He craned his neck and spotted a colorful beach ball resting beside his hip, then lifted his gaze to see Pidge grinning at him, her nose covered in a bright streak of sunscreen. Lance rolled his eyes but couldn’t suppress a playful smile of his own when he sat up and tossed the ball back to Pidge. 

“We’re going into the water — care to join us? Or are you going to lay there for the next couple hours?” Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Allura strolled by his towel, splashing into the shallow water and looking expectantly at the group still relaxing on the sand. 

“Oh, I’m in,” Lance said as Coran sprinted into the ocean, splashing everyone within a six foot radius. As the paladins in the ocean jokingly complained and splashed each other again, Lance turned to the disgruntled boy sitting in a folding beach chair, arms folded over his bare chest. 

“You coming, buddy?” 

Keith’s lips parted in a scowl. “Nope.” 

“Why not? Come on, you can be social for five minutes.” 

“It’s not that,” Keith snapped, meeting Lance’s eyes with a hostile glare. “I just don’t want to go into the ocean.” 

As someone who grew up right on the ocean, he had a hard time understanding exactly why anyone wouldn’t want to go in the ocean. 

“How could you not want to go into the ocean? The ocean is awesome! It’s beautiful and powerful, completely amazing. I mean, I love it so much—“ 

“Well, not everyone likes the same things you like!” 

The others in the ocean suddenly quieted, eyeing the two boys with concern when Lance turned to look at them. 

“We’re fine,” he called to them just before he turned back to Keith, who was flushed and avoiding Lance’s eyes. He knelt down onto the sand, taking in his drawn eyebrows and downturned lips. 

“Keith, what’s wrong?” He asked softly, too softly for their curious teammates, who had reluctantly returned to their splashing and frolicking to hear. 

“I don’t — well, it’s that… I never learned to swim, or even been in an ocean. Do you know…” he hesitated, meeting Lance’s gaze with a rather pained and soft emotion in his eyes. “Do you know how hard this is for me? To admit that I’m… scared of something as ridiculous as the ocean. To admit that weakness to someone like you?” 

“Someone like me?” Lance repeated, hurt. 

“No! I didn’t mean it like that. I mean that you’re so… amazing and talented and you make everything look so easy. You make me smile, and you make me feel—” Lance reached up and touched Keith’s hand resting on his knee, ever so gently brushing the back of his hand and drawing a small gasp from Keith. 

Lance smiled up at Keith, lifting his hand and slowly intertwining their fingers. 

“You are not weak, and I never want you to be ashamed of what you are scared of. I’ve known you for years, and I’ve been able to spend a good part of that time becoming your friend and learning how much I like you and admire you.” 

A small chuckle spilled from Keith’s lips, startling him. He peered curiously at the other boy, heart skipping a beat when Keith smiled softly at him. 

“I’m sorry, I just — how do you do that?” He lifted his free hand, fingertips trembling, and brushed them across Lance’s cheek. “How do you manage to make someone feel so wonderful…” He cupped Lance’s cheek while he tightened his grip on their clasped hands. “And expect nothing in return? Why?” 

“Well, how could I ever ask for anything from you? You’ve already given me everything.” 

Keith chuckled breathlessly. “Everything?” 

“There is one more thing I’d like, if you’re willing,” Lance said, his voice nearly a whisper. 

“And what would that be?” Keith responded, his smile teasing. 

There was hardly a beat before Keith leaned forward and Lance tilted his head and their lips collided in an explosion of heat and kinetic energy. It felt amazing. Lance couldn’t bear for it to end, couldn’t stand the thought of losing contact with Keith’s skin. 

Both boys were startled by a sudden bout of applause and cheering. They turned to see their teammates turned towards them and clapping wildly, all of them grinning widely. 

“It’s about time!” Pidge teased with an eye roll. “I can’t say I’m surprised that you two were completely blind to the other’s feelings. Everyone else could see it.” 

“Now, would you two care to join us?” Allura playfully tossed the beach ball up into the air and caught it as it came back down. 

Lance felt a hard squeeze on his hand and looked back to see Keith stand up from the chair and fix him with a distraught expression. Lance nodded reassuringly and turned back to the others. 

“That’s okay, guys. We’re just going to hang out on the shore and catch up.” 

“You sure?” 

Lance nodded, and watched them go back to throwing the beach ball around and splashing each other. 

“You didn’t have to stay here. I can just stay here by myself.” Keith said, and gently tugged his hand from Lance’s grasp. 

“Keith, I want to stay with you. I really like you, and if you’re not comfortable with something, I’m not going to abandon you for it. If you don’t want to go into the ocean, I’m not going to let you stay here alone.” 

“But you love the ocean. I can’t take that away from you.” 

Lance laughed softly, smiling at Keith. “You’re not taking it away. The ocean will always be there for me — but right now, I want to spend time with you.” 

Keith opened his arms and stepped forward into Lance’s chest, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. 

“Thank you, Lance.”


End file.
